PROJECT SUMMARY The Biospecimen/Pathology Core (Path Core) of the HN SPORE is dedicated to the collection, processing, preservation, characterization, annotation, and distribution of biospecimens to enhance translational research in HNC. The theme of this core is to provide SPORE investigators with a reliable, high-quality, and clinically diverse source of HNC biospecimens that are exhaustively annotated with both clinical information as well as tumor specific bioinformatics. This will be achieved by utilizing innovative biospecimen resources such as HNC Patient Derived Xenografts derived directly from surgical specimens and creating resources such as a comprehensive integrated HNC Biospecimen Database and tissue microarrays. The mission of the Path Core is to provide the type and quality of services that will enable HN SPORE investigators to easily initiate their translational aims and generate reliable, clinically significant findings that will impact patient care. Successful accomplishment of the translational aims for each of the HN SPORE projects is dependent on the Path Core. The specific aims of the Path Core are strategically designed to produce a core service that will directly meet the biospecimen needs of the HNC SPORE projects and build a sustainable central organizing force for collaborative translational HNC research in the future. The Specific Aims for the Path Core are: 1. To collect, process, preserve and distribute HNC biospecimens. 2. To provide and maintain a centralized HNC SPORE biospecimen bioinformatics database. 3. To provide a full range of expert services for biospecimen characterization. 4. To serve and support HNC SPORE investigators and collaborate with other investigators in the HNC research community